


Prompt #28

by hannahuwu



Series: Drabbles/One Shots/Fic Ideas Up For Grabs [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Assassins, Crack honestly what even was this, Jongho sets a dead body on fire hell yeah, M/M, rated M FOR MURDER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: It was strange, to kill or be killed. Good thing everyone could resurrect before the age of 70!
Relationships: OT8 - Relationship
Series: Drabbles/One Shots/Fic Ideas Up For Grabs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914136
Kudos: 12





	Prompt #28

“In conclusion, kids,“ Hongjoong paused to smoothen his skirt out. “Eat cake, be gay, do crimes.”

“Amen.” San nodded, arm slung around Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“Now, where do we leave the body?” Mingi piped up from the other side of the circle over the crackling fire.

All eight boys turned to eye the dead man propped up against a random tree. Seonghwa sighed, raising a perfectly sculpted brow at Hongjoong. The leader raised both hands in opposition. “Don’t look at me! I’m not the idiot who decided we should go into this with no plan.”

“Yes, but he was so defenceless. We’ve been waiting forever for this moment!” Yunho pouted in protest.

“He’s right, Joong-ah. This was a perfect opportunity.” Seonghwa leaned into the shorter’s side.

“Sure. Now we have to get him ten feet underground before he resurrects. You know how his species works. How do you suppose we dig a hole that deep in the next ten minutes?” He almost growled in annoyance.

“For starters, we’d have more time if you didn’t launch into your story time—“ Yeosang chimed in. Seven pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. “—or not.”

Jongho sighed. “This is annoying.” He walked over to the body silently as the bickers continued, hefting the limp figure over his shoulder as he returned to the circle.

“Jongho?” Seonghwa looked up.

“Here.” He chucked it into the fire, snapping his fingers together to intensify the flames. The body disappeared within a few seconds. “Wasn’t that easy?” He smiled.

Everyone laughed, passing slices of cake as they went around. This life was far from normal, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely out of boredom lmao


End file.
